landmarkfandomcom-20200213-history
Update Notes 04.02.14
Glowing Building Materials *Eight new luminescent building materials can now be crafted at the Saw Table refining station. Once crafted, you can find Red, Orange, Green, Yellow, Blue, Indigo, Violet, and White Lumicite under the Stone section in your Material Tray. GPU Physics *For those with PhysX compatible graphics cards we’ve enabled GPU based turbulence and destruction particle effects. You can see some examples of these on the Leyline crystal on at the Portal Spire, the Void Vault, as well as mining and harvesting debris. *This setting is located in the Game Settings > Video > GPU Physics. Template Change *We changed how props work in templates a bit. If you attempt to place a template that has both Voxels and Props, we will continue to report (as normal) what materials / props you're missing. However, if you have enough materials to place the template, but not enough props, we'll allow the placement of the template, minus any props that you might be missing. Party Fix *Party members are now visible on your map. Bug Fixes *It's possible you could get in to a state where Upkeep timers were saying "Zero Days remaining" even if you had a balance in your Upkeep Bank. Fixed! *Occasionally, tooltips would remain on the screen until you activated another tooltip. This should occur with far less frequency. *Fixed an issue where you couldn't build across Claim boundaries. *Rare trees should appear more frequently. *Looks like we've nailed down the issue where props would disappear / reappear after changing islands. Rejoice. *Props now collide with each other during placement. This will greatly help initial placement of a prop when placing it on top of another prop. You can still force props to interpenetrate by using Tweak mode or the normal placement controls. *Fixed an issue where the sky would become unnaturally bright when going underground in the Desert biome. *Twitter would sometimes occasionally fail to post a screenshot. This should be resolved. *Wind has been restored to all biomes. May your flags wave briskly. *Tin should now appear more regularly at the end of copper veins. *Sometimes you would fall through props if you were standing on one when the Map opened. No longer! *You can now attach materials to Mail, directly from your Collections window in your Inventory. *The ESC button should now properly close the Mailbox and the Leyline window. *If you cancelled the deletion of a Claim, the Delete Claim button would remain grayed out until you re-opened the window. Fixed. *You can now use the following characters in your Claim Description: !@#$%^& *Sometimes when you joined a chat room, you could never leave it. This shouldn't happen anymore. *Party leadership is now passed to the eldest member of the party, when the leader leaves. *Fixed an issue where you could place multiple items over each other, in the Mail attachment window. *If you teleported from your claim to your friend who is not on the same island or world, your claim header could persist. This is fixed. *Previously, you could attempt to add yourself as a friend while in a group. Not anymore! Category:Update Notes